


Nocturnes for the Biomechanical Heart

by jellyfishsodapop



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Hux, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Crossdressing, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo doesn't play nicely with his toys, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: Based on this prompt.Hux doesn't love Kylo and never will...but it's ok bc Kylo has a custom pleasure droid that looks just like Hux and has a lot of depraved, humiliating sex with it +Kylo sees the droid as "real" and there's a reveal at the end ++Hux finds out about it





	1. Chapter 1

It was the newest, most advanced model available on the market and no expense was spared in its creation. Which explained why it commanded the price tag that it did and how only five could be made per month. The waiting list was already booked six months in, but with the proper persuasion, Kylo was able to secure himself a spot for that very month, paid in full. The following three weeks were spent distracted and impatient which only led to more strife between himself and the General who was the direct impetus that led Kylo to make this purchase.

When the first crate showed up with the other supply deliveries, Kylo almost incapacitated the two droids unloading the shuttle in his haste to get to it. He stood in the cargo hold and touched the matte steel alloy crate, a gloved finger tracing reverently over the logo that simply read 01. A shiver of anticipation skittered up his arm and Kylo had the crate transported to his quarters without further delay. When the crewman at recieving had the audacity to deny him without the crate being accounted for and inspected first, it took all of Kylo's control to not extricate every atom of oxygen from the man's lungs. Instead with an effortless push into the man's head, everything had been inspected and approved and Kylo was on his way without incident.

Well into the night shift, the contents of the crate had been removed and were in the process of being put together. On the floor, Kylo sat with his back against it and was currently reading the instructions while drinking his fifth cup of coffee and surrounded by packing materials, tools, and parts. It was only the housing unit he had recieved, which needed to be assembled and fully operational before the second half of his order could be utilised once it arrived. The glow of his datapad was starting to give Kylo a mild headache which was when he realised he had spent the entire day working on construction and that he hadn't anything to eat since breakfast. Squeezing his eyes shut and massaging the back of his neck, Kylo was determined to at least get the energy supply running and to boot up the system before going to bed.

"System scan complete. 01 housing facility is functioning within optimal parameters. Please enter name and bio code." The serene computerised voice woke Kylo from where he had curled up next to the unit, empty coffee cup fallen on its side next to him. So much for bed. The ambient hum of collective energy from outside his quarters let Kylo know that it was well into the dayshift by now as he sat up and stretched. Stiff muscles and cold bones had him heading for the shower where he luxuriated under the hot spray until his hunger urged him out. Sending his breakfast order to the kitchens first, Kylo slumped down on the sofa to wait and looked at the unit that was currently taking up an unused corner of his living room. Almost touching the ceiling, it was imposing and substantial and without the Force at his disposal, Kylo would not have been able to assemble it alone. Through the thick, transparent panel in the front, heavy cables and wires and ports could be seen and waited to be hooked into the apparatus still in transit.

The holoscreen on the side of the unit blinked, still awating the input that it had requested. Once Kylo entered the code, he would be one step closer to the rewards of his investment. A shiver rippled through him as he stood and approached the unit, his hand hovering above screen for a moment before he typed in his name and pressed the pad of the third finger on his left hand against the indicated square.

"Bio code accepted. Welcome, Kylo Ren."


	2. Chapter 2

Meditation did nothing to improve his mood, Kylo unable to concentrate long enough to sink into the calm void that heralded a peace he could find nowhere else. Bickering and sniping with his co-commander throughout the day sent Kylo's aggravation to near-violent levels, and while that wasn't unusual, today he was expecting his second crate which kept him on edge and feeling punchy until the ETA for the supply shuttle was finally relayed. Six standard hours couldn't pass fast enough, even through his sporadic meditation and Kylo gave in to the frustration prickling just under his skin as he headed for the gym to blow off some steam. Pushing himself physically often filled the emptiness left when he chose not to act on his destructive tendencies. Exerting control over call of the Dark often weighed heavily on him as his rage built and wasn't given an outlet, but soon that would be less of an issue. 

By the time the shuttle had docked, Kylo was having a difficult time keeping his anticipation in check. Nearby, things rattled in the drawer of the recieving desk, a datapad hovered just above it, and the contents of a forgotten cup swirled in a tiny whirlpool. The air was heavy with the energy that Kylo was giving off and while, as a rule, people gave him a wide berth, they made even more of an effort when he stomped through corridors purposefully with his fists clenched at his sides.

A simple force of will had Kylo's delivery out first, inspected and accepted and on its way to his quarters. By the time he had locked his door and shed his helm and outer robes, Kylo could barely contain the energy that rolled off him in dizzying waves. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled his gloves off, fingertips touching the 01 logo just above the heavy latch. With a deep breath and trembling fingers, he knelt next to it and popped it open and the soft hiss of hydraulics raised the lid. Thick, protective foam cushioning was pulled off and thrown aside until Kylo could see the pristine white capsule inside. A small button adorned the otherwise featureless container and Kylo wasted no time in pressing it. 

The lid clicked open and retracted revealing the contents of the capsule to Kylo's wide eyes. The thin black shroud that covered the item was tugged down gently, Kylo's gasp loud in the silence of the room. The face was perfect in every way. Each detail was lovingly rendered by the 01 Corporation, from the translucent shifting fire of red-gold hair, to creamy porcelain skin, to the alloy bone structure beneath that was at once strong and finely wrought, to the subtle flush on softly curved lips. It wouldn't be until Kylo hooked it up to the housing unit and programmed it completely that he'd be able to see the eyes, but he was certain they would be as exact as the rest of the face. Trembling hands revealed the rest of the cybernetic model in a slow descent, the delicate column of the neck, slim shoulders, a slender but defined torso, rosy pink nipples that had Kylo inhaling sharply, lean arms that ended in dainty wrists and long, graceful fingers. Patience gave way to urgency and the sheet was thrown off in haste, Kylo's eyes taking in the masterwork that lay before him. A small waist and skinny hips made his fingers twitch subconsciously as Kylo's eyes drew downwards, aching to feel the jut of hipbones that were so prominent under the almost opalescent skin. The little dip of his navel was an endearing touch, something Kylo wasn't expecting given the nature of his acquisition, though its exclusion would have been noticable. Heat suffused Kylo's face as he glanced lower at the faint trail of coppery hair that began just below the navel, almost prudishly avoiding the pelvic region and looking quickly down to exquisitely made feet, graceful ankles, up to long, sleek legs with defined calves and thighs. With the blush reaching up to his ears, Kylo took in the sight of his cock, flaccid and nestled in a light patch of coppery gold hair, the scrotum visible just underneath. Despite his embarassment, Kylo found himself staring, almost as if he were taking advantage of something forbidden to him.

A wave of dizziness crashed over Kylo and he sat backwards hard, realising he had forgotten to breathe as he panted and shut his eyes until the disorientation passed. Even throughout the intricate steps of ordering this model, the waiting, the setup of the housing unit, nothing really prepared Kylo for the reality of finally having in his posession the model itself and it would take a while to fully process the end result. After a while, Kylo stood up and walked over to the unit and unlatched the door to slide it open. Reaching in, he opened up the brackets along the inner frame, amused at how they bore a smiliar appearance to the ship's interrogation chair apparatus before unspooling the retractable cables and placing them at the indicated points of contact. Walking back to the capsule, Kylo knelt down and slipped his arms under the model's back and knees, lifting him gently and being surprised at how the weight was quite similar to that of a human of his build. Even with the technology available to make the models lightweight for easy transport, realism was the company's hallmark no matter the species and balancing the weight was the exacting touch that clients preferred.

Once the model was settled back against the frame, Kylo felt along the base of the skull where the port was just under the hairline. The skin gave with just enough pressure as it would with a dull blade and the power cord was pressed in place. Along his body, other ports lay just under the skin and the holoscreen let Kylo know which cable to plug where until everything was ready to go. With a swipe of the screen, the door slid shut and Kylo accessed the model programming process.

Everything that could possibly be covered and more took up Kylo's day as he entered in each customisable aspect of the model from personality to physical responses to emotional reactions. He set everything low to begin with, wanting to get a feel for how it worked before tweaking everything, which would probably take the course of the week as he studied his co-commander's behaviours and mannerisms that he made a point to ignore until now. The readout let Kylo know the model would be fully powered in two more hours and that the settings were 80% complete. There were just a couple more adjustments to be made and then the imprinting process could begin. Once that was done, the model would be able to respond to anyone, but would only take orders from its owner unless otherwise indicated. The thought alone sent a shiver through Kylo as he went through more adjustments and settings.

A quiet chime indicated that the model was powered up and programmed, ready for the final steps to be set and then he'd be fully operational. Again, the day passed around Kylo with no notice taken, absorbed as he was with his new project so that everything else was forgotten in favour of dedicating himself to it. On the brink of its activation, Kylo had to take a moment to clear his mind, letting his energy settle and will his hands to stop shaking as he lifted them to press against the heavy transparent casing. Pale blue luminescence that lit up the unit lent an etheral glow to the model, Kylo studying him in silent awe. Idly he wondered about the repercussions of having something of this nature aboard the Finalizer, not so much the object itself, but what he represented. It might even be considered sedition.

Before the thought was allowed to take further shape, Kylo reached over to the screen and powered the model on. Limp musculature took on a sturdiness and limbs shifted in the brackets that held it to the frame as he began to take on the versimilitude of life. Kylo could feel his own heartbeat thundering in his ears, his breathing shallow and a lightheadedness overtaking him again. The screen had one final step waiting for Kylo to complete before the model could finish activation and he shut his eyes against the mix of euphoria and anticipation, reminding himself that this was his own project, something that no one could or would ever find out about. This was his, safe and sound for when he needed an outlet for his frustrations that the conventional means were incapable of achieving.

With a clarity that belied the way he swayed slightly on his feet, Kylo tapped the text field and took a slow breath when the cursor blinked as it waited for the name. It was typed in with a shaking hand and then Kylo hit the enter key. The name was accepted and another soft chime sounded to prompt the imprint. The door of the housing unit slid open and Kylo stood before the model, swallowing thickly before speaking the name out loud.

"Hux."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a hint of movement under delicate lids and coppery lashes lifted slowly revealing eyes the colour of misty northern seas of his home planet, pale shades of blue and green melding in chromatic translucency. The pupillary apertures opened, adjusting to the dim light and Kylo's breath stalled in his throat as they focussed on him and the tiniest smile curved the corners of rosy lips. It was as if the model, no..Hux, recognised him, which he did. He was programmed to as the imprint was completed.

"Hux?" Kylo reached for the release which opened the brackets, then he undid the cables watching as Hux lifted his arms and righted himself from the slightly recumbent frame. Extending his hands, Kylo stifled a surprised little sound when those delicate fingers slid into his with all the trust in the world.

"You are Kylo Ren, my owner." The voice needed some adjustment, it was soft and melodic, almost too sweet, yet the timbre was accurate as well as the faintest lilt of an Arkanis accent. The smile looked out of place on Hux's face, only because Kylo had never seen one to compare it, but the way it was directed at him sent his heart thudding hard. 

"Please, just Ren. Call me Ren." Even though he was capable of stepping down on his own, Kylo felt it necessary to asisst, keeping their hands clasped tight and anticipating any overbalance. As they stood looking at each other, Kylo noticed Hux's slightly shorter stature and the way he had to tilt his face up to meet Kylo's eyes. 

"Ren. It is a pleasure to meet you." Coppery hair hung loose and Kylo realised he was still holding Hux's hands, letting them go in order to smooth his hair back. It was fine and soft and Kylo realised he had none of the product needed to slick it back into the severe look it should have, which wasn't a concern just yet as Kylo couldn't help but run his hands through it over and over. The most disconcerting thing was the way Hux's eyes fell halfway shut and he tipped his head forward as if to encourage more.

None of these things would ever be possible without this Hux, without this semi-sentient machine that was essentially a facsimilie of his co-commander. The General himself was either incapable or unwilling to show any emotion that wasn't displeasure at some failure or passion for battle, and even then, it was a rigidly controlled outburst that lasted only long enough to make his point before it vanished as if it was never there. Often enough, General Hux was compared to being a cold, calculating machine, but the irony of it all was that this machine had the capacity to express a wider range of emotions than the General ever did.

Kylo laughed to himself without mirth and those sea green eyes looked up at him with curiosity. Hands that looked almost too big against Hux's face cradled his jaw, Kylo stroking over the flawless skin and marvelling at the warmth before leaning in to press his lips against the model's forehead. He could feel the muffled thrum of machinery and the processing core that was essentially Hux's brain, this affectionate gesture causing Hux to sigh. It was fascinating to Kylo just how responsive Hux was and he wanted to test it out a little more.

"May I kiss you?" It was silly of him to ask, Kylo realised this only after he had spoken, but the realism was astounding to the point where he felt the need to respect bodily autonomy.

"You may do anything you please with me, Ren. I'm yours." And oh, the blush response was so much more than Kylo could have anticipated, even with the physiological receptor at 50%. 

Both of Kylo's hands slid around Hux's neck, thumbs under his chin to tilt it up, fingers spanning the circumference and meeting just over the port at his hairline. The punctures had already 'healed', the skin a self-repairing matrix that had knitted together in that short length of time. Copper lashes fluttered closed and rosebud lips parted slightly, Kylo leaning in to take and give and to luxuriate in the soft little sound Hux made when Kylo's tongue swept over his lips and pushed inside with no resistance at all. The press of Hux's chest against his own and the touch of those lithe hands on his shoulders encouraged more and Kylo sighed when a tender tongue moved against his own, meeting the gentle exploration with a groan. It was too much to want this so soon and Kylo pulled back with a chastised expression and an apology on his lips, his hands fallen to his sides. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kylo couldn't help it, not after wanting something as simple as a kiss for so long.

"Are you displeased?" The blush lingered on Hux's cheeks and tipped his ears, lips a slightly darker shade and glistening from the kiss. His expression was contrite and he cast his eyes down, almost expecting chastisement. It was distracting to say the least.

"No, no of course not." Kylo knew he would be consulting the all the settings to get everything just right, but his heart ached for something more immediate to take the edge off from his weeks of waiting, from years of solitude and yearning. His hand lifted and touched Hux's cheek gently, two fingertips following the curve and then down to supple lips that held a secret smile and parted for him with such ease. Inside Hux's mouth was hot and humid, his tongue flexing around Kylo's fingers unprompted. 

"Can I adjust your settings with voice command?" Hux nodded as he pursed his lips around Kylo's fingers and Kylo inhaled sharply. "Good, you're doing good. Touch receptor 75%, initiative 50%, physiological receptor 80%." He could already hear his voice had gone deep and gravelly, blood pounding through his veins and his breath coming faster as Hux blushed brighter when Kylo pushed his fingers deeper. The next words were a whisper, Kylo almost ashamed to say them out loud. "Sexual response 75%." When Hux grabbed hold of Kylo's wrist and started bobbing up and down on his fingers, there was no way Kylo could keep his body from reacting and he couldn't stifle the moan if he tried. 

In the back of his mind, Kylo knew these models were built for the express purpose of sexual gratification and companionship and no matter how advanced the technology was, there was still the unspoken longing behind the creation of such things, the very human need for comfort and, in its own way, love. If what Kylo felt towards General Hux was anything other than animosity on a good day, then what he longed for was a connection that wasn't built on loathing. The General was everything Kylo Ren was not, and for that very reason, Kylo admired him and weathered the snide remarks, the scathing commentary, the looks that were either boredom or disdain with only his helmet to hide the hurt he was unable to conceal otherwise. He envied the General's tight rein on his emotions, his efficiency and tactical brilliance, his dedication to the First Order, the Dark that was his very essence. It was only a matter of time that this respect grew into resentment with barbs and claws and salacious intent, Kylo waking from dreams of a prurient nature that left his belly coated with the evidence of his body's indiscretion. Slipping through Hux's mind was no easy task, but what Kylo could glean from surface thoughts was that Hux had not a care for him beyond how his abilities could further the First Order and that he was, at the very best, a volatile liability. Even with this knowledge, Kylo wanted his efforts to be praised, his abilities to be lauded and given the equal respect due a co-commander.

Pale green eyes never left his own as Hux worked over Kylo's fingers, Kylo pressing down on Hux's lower jaw and opening his mouth to watch that wicked little tongue slither over damp fingers. Pulling them free, Kylo claimed Hux's pliant mouth again, his hands sliding down to caress his chest, fingers rubbing at nipples and feeling them harden, down to a belly that trembled from his touch, folding around the trim waist and pulling Hux close. Kylo could feel the firm length against his thigh, Hux was half hard and rolling his hips, his own cock already painfully hard where it was trapped under his trousers.

The next kiss had a hungry edge to it, teeth nipping and pulling at the deliciously red lower lip until Hux bucked against him, Kylo slotting a thigh between Hux's legs and groaning when he began to rut against it shamelessly. He mouthed along Hux's jaw, nose pressed against a cheek, panting just under his ear. "Can I fuck you? Can I have you like this?"

"Yes, Ren...anything." The breathless quality to Hux's voice wrecked any remaining vestige of Kylo's self control but it was the way Hux tipped his head back and to the side, baring his neck submissively and lowering his lashes, his pink tongue darting out to sweep over his lower lip that lit a fire in Kylo's blood. Fingers fumbled with the closures of his pants and Kylo spat out a curse when one long leg lifted to hook loosely around his flank, Hux putting his body on display as he leaned away and arched his back, showing off erect pink nipples and his pretty flushed cock. 

"Fuck, I need lube." He knew he had seen it amongst the other maintenance accoutrements, one hand reaching for the storage drawers under the screen. 

It was Hux who correctly identified and grabbed the bottle, pausing with a demure smile. "Do you want to prepare me, or should I prepare myself?" 

Kylo bit back a strangled sound and took the bottle. "Let me prep you this time, but next time I'll want a show."

The leg that clung to his flank lifted higher, Hux tilting his hips up and letting one hand drop to his cock, stroking it slowly and sighing. Slicking up his fingers, Kylo reached down and found the tight entrance, teasing it just to see Hux's reactions and he wasnt disappointed at all. Eyes fluttered closed and his jaw went slack, a wavery moan escaping as his other hand reached for Kylo's trousers and pulled them lower, freeing his cock. Long fingers caressed the heavy shaft and Kylo groaned at the too-gentle touch. He pressed one finger in and Hux responded with a ripple of internal contractions that made Kylo's head spin.

The preparation was only for the application of lube, but Kylo couldn't help but want to be careful. Pain didn't belong on that beautiful face and while Kylo knew he could turn the subdirectory down, he also enjoyed the the way this tested his control as he moved his finger in and out, watching the subtle shift of Hux's expression, the needy rock of his hips, the way his breath hitched just so. The second finger pressed in and Hux keened, his cock leaking a thin stream of clear fluid and making Kylo's mouth water. He could feel Hux's heel digging into the back of his thigh, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking it with just the right pressure to make him curse. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Kylo leaned back and slicked his cock up, both of them smearing the gel around. Nuzzling Hux's cheek, Kylo thrust shallowly into their combined touch before Hux guided him to his hole and bore down. The fit was tight and hot and more than Kylo could ever hope for, Hux's needy cry encouraging him to snap his hips up, seating himself in one deep thrust. 

"Hux...Hux, you're amazing. You're so perfect..." Once the words tumbled out they didn't stop, Kylo moaning endearments into skin that flushed and grew warmer as the physical exertions increased, marvelling at the smooth roll of hips, the way Hux looped his arms around Kylo's shoulders and drew him in for a deep, hungry kiss, the ease in which Hux raised his other leg as Kylo hooked his arm under it, holding Hux aloft as he pulled out and thrust back in hard enough to make him cry out. "Touch yourself, I want to watch you, want to see you lose all that fucking control of yours, want to see you come..." 

One hand slipped between them, Hux obeying the command with a shudder as he grabbed hold of himself. "Ren..." The name passed between them on a broken cry and Kylo kissed him with a voracity that would have split organic skin. The thrusts became harder, powerful enough to rattle the housing unit, and Kylo wondered briefly if Hux could bleed.

"Come for me, Hux...let me see you." His own release was held back through sheer force of will just so he could watch the scene unfold in all its exquisite splendor. Muscles went tense and the pale flush spilled down Hux's neck, his hips rocking down on Kylo's cock and then thrusting up into his own hand, the thick shaft pulsing as white arced up and spattered across Hux's belly, his upturned face the picture of bliss. When Hux lifted his sticky hand to his mouth and lapped at the mess, Kylo came with a shout, shoving himself hard and deep and filling the orifice that clenched around him.

After cleaning Hux up and placing him back into the unit, Kylo wouldn't touch him again for almost two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have left kudoes and comments and reblogged my updates on tumblr. It means so much to me and I appreciate it all. <3


	4. Chapter 4

The parcels that had begun arriving from various corners of the galaxy were plentiful enough that Kylo had to order some shelving units delivered just to consolidate them all. Every horizontal surface was occupied and floor space of his living room was limited to a narrow walkway between the door and the bedroom. On either side of the housing unit, the shelves stood empty, waiting for when Kylo returned from a week and a half long training session to finally put his quarters to rights. For the length of his absence, Kylo had patched into the housing unit a direct feed from six different security cameras, finding the ones situated in places that the General frequented. There might have been a bit of manipulation and a mind wipe or two, but it was important to have examples of the original artefact in order to ensure the replica to be as exact as possible. The fact that the models were capable of learning and assimilating and anticipating their owner's needs had Kylo eager to see the results of his efforts.

The hot shower was a luxurious reprieve from the rigours of training and Kylo stayed under the spray until his fingertips began to pucker. He had no intentions of leaving his quarters any time in the foreseeable future and didn't bother with more than a pair of sweatpants as he towelled most of the water from his hair. Wandering into the living room, Kylo approached the unit and opened the door, watching as Hux woke from his hibernation. Releasing the brackets, Kylo then disconnected Hux and stepped back.

"I've learned so much in your absence." The voice sent a chill down Kylo's spine. It was perfect. He watched as Hux stepped down and fixed Kylo with a look that was nothing like the coy seductress he left ten standard days ago. Even the slight lift of his chin to meet Kylo's eyes no longer held beseeching temptation but defiance, a challenge. A muscle in Hux's jaw twitched and Kylo sucked in a breath.

"Show me." The uniform was folded neatly on the armrest of the sofa, hat and gloves placed next to it, boots on the floor. Hux walked over and dressed himself as efficiently as the General probably would have, each movement precise as Hux drew on each new layer of black until the only thing left were the gloves, hat, and overcoat which hung in the foyer closet. Kylo shivered in anticipation when Hux returned to him, a stark vision of contrasts that replicated the General perfectly. 

"Correlate parameters, full personality subdirectory." As Hux recited each percentage reading, Kylo reeled with the information, each one of them near to or at absolute zero. Before him stood the picture of the ideal machine, an emotional null.

"I'll need use of your facilities to finish preparing my appearance for your inspection." Kylo could only nod silently before he realised Hux was referring to his hair. The feathery soft fall would need to be slicked and combed back in order to complete the look and before Hux could finish dressing.

"You'll find what you need in the en suite." As Hux attended to himself, Kylo walked over to the unit and scrolled back through the past ten days worth of readouts, watching how the numbers varied but never swung too wildly in either direction. The notable deviations would have to be matched up with the day and time and camera for further inspection, but that would happen later. Right now, Kylo was interested in the results of his endeavour.

Hux exited the bedroom with his hair perfectly coiffed and the very subtle scent of the General's aftershave (even though Hux didn't need it) trailing after him. He walked past Kylo as if he wasn't there in order to finish dressing, hat perched on his slicked back hair, gloves pulled on with short, sharp tugs, and then the overcoat slung over his shoulders. It took all of Kylo's willpower to not palm at his rapidly hardening cock when Hux turned around and presented himself with the General's glower flawlessly replicated on that pretty face

"Does this suit your needs, Ren?" Hux approached Kylo with characteristically purposeful strides, stopping so very close so that Kylo could see the minute widening of his pupils, could scent the industrial dry cleaning chemicals on his uniform. It struck Kylo as mildly intimidating to know that with Hux being shod and himself barefoot that they were the same height. Kylo swallowed hard.

"Yes. You've done so well." When Hux smiled warmly at the praise and leaned in for a kiss, Kylo stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Keep his mannerisms, his personality until I say otherwise. Specifically when he's on the bridge, daily average parameter projection. Can you do that?"

Kylo watched as the lingering warmth left Hux's expression. It was subtle, something one would be able to see if they were looking, but up close Kylo watched the technical minutiae come together in a perfectly orchestrated series of facial adjustments and bodily alignment. "Yes, of course. Is this what you had in mind?" 

In order for Hux to learn how the General and Kylo interacted together, Kylo would have to keep the camera feeds going, specifically on the bridge, wanting the authenticity when the need arose. Which was growing more persistent with each passing moment.

"It is. I'm impressed." This time, there was no change in Hux's expression, it remained as impassive as before and Kylo ached to see how his idea played out. After all he had ten days in which he imagined it. 

"Get on your knees." The only response Kylo recieved was a narrowing of pale eyes and the twitch of a muscle in his jaw.

"You do not order the commander of this ship to do a damn thing, Ren." Kylo bit back a groan.

"You will get down on your knees in front of me and..." There was no using the Force with Hux, it simply wouldn't work to plant a suggestion into his mind. All Kylo could do was physically manipulate his body and that wasn't quite what he wanted.

"And what, exactly? What kinds of depraved things are part of your training? Is this what you learn when you're away for days, weeks at a time, how to force your commanding officer to bend to your will? You repulse me." Kylo could feel the rush of adrenaline, the razor sharp fury swirl through his blood as his hand lifted and closed around the lapel of Hux's overcoat.

There it was, Hux's lush mouth curling into a snarl, sea green eyes that narrowed with an answering rage, yet he stood his ground defiant. Swift on the heels of Kylo's fury followed a desire for more than just sexual gratification, but something more malicious. He wanted to debase, wanted to bring down the pride and arrogance, to curtail the condescencion in every word.

"And I can kill you with a thought, General. I suggest you do as you're told if you wish to command your ship another day." In the back of his mind, Kylo knew he couldn't kill a machine and he also knew that this machine was learning quickly enough to catch him off guard with how 'human' he really was. "Do not make me force you."

Hux remained standing with brazen disregard and Kylo snarled, hooking his foot behind Hux's knee and jerking it towards himself, the hand on Hux's shoulder pushing him down. Only then did Hux comply, struggling briefly against Kylo's grip and glowering up at him.

Kylo's cock was straining against his sweatpants and Hux glanced down at it with disdain. "Loathesome." No sooner had the word left Hux's lips before Kylo tugged at the waistband to pull himself out, Hux's lip curling up in disgust. Kylo shivered. 

"Open."

Hux was unmoved.

"It's either doing down your throat or across that pretty face of yours. What shall it be?" A leisurely stroke to his cock coaxed a bead of precome from the slit, Kylo tilting his hips forward and painting Hux's lower lip with it. There was a second of hesitation and then Hux's lips parted even as he fixed Kylo with that hard stare. It was gloriously perfect.

The head of his cock pressed up against lips that gave with the slightest pressure, Kylo sighing as he pushed in. Heat surrounded him as he sank in all the way and for a moment it was Kylo who felt like he couldn't breathe, caught up in the sensation of thrumming softness and the delicate nudge of Hux's nose against the nest of dark curls. The brim of Hux's hat blocked Kylo's view of his eyes and he considered taking it off, only stopping himself when he realised this visual was much more enticing. 

How he had longed for this very thing after Hux had given one of his numerous formal speeches, dressed exactly like this, standing majestic and dignified, his clear voice ringing out over the ranks. It was in these moments that the cold exterior gave way to the fire inside, Kylo watching it blaze to life in the General's eyes, feeling it rumbling like thunder in his own veins and shaking him to his core with its intensity. Even after the speech was delivered, Kylo could feel the licks of passion against his mind, incandescent and overpowering, enough to make him stagger.

Here in this room, in his head, Kylo can have that little fantasy that played out so many times. The aftermath of those speeches would always have the General seeking him out, crowding him against the bulkhead or pushing him through the door of his quarters, mouths hot and urgent on each other, hands pushing clothing half off, just enough skin bared to slake their thirst for each other. In those quiet hours alone in his bed, Kylo would imagine the General on his knees before him, hat askew, overcoat fallen to the floor behind him, taking Kylo's cock down his throat and not letting up until the Knight was spilling down his throat. The image that always sent him over was the General looking up at him, flushed and used, his lips a lurid shade of red with a pool of pearly white held on his tongue before swallowing it down with a moan.

With a push, the coat fell to the floor with a soft thump, Kylo's hips working slowly as he tipped Hux's hat to one side. He watched his shaft slide in and out between those sinuous lips and touched the blush on Hux's visible cheek, marvelling at the reality of it all. 

"What would your officers think if they knew your tongue was put to better uses than those grand speeches? What if they could see you know, on your knees in front of me with that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my prick?" By way of a reply, that very tongue pushed up against the underside of Kylo's cock and teased all along the shaft as Hux pulled back to suckle noisily at the tip. Tilting his head and glancing up at Kylo with one eye, Hux made a show of kissing and lapping at the head, teasing the slit, pushing the foreskin back to expose the sensitive ridge and making a slow circumnavigation with his tongue before swallowing Kylo down all the way again.

Kylo could feel his patience slipping, hips rocked forward harder, enough to make Hux reach for the Knight's hips for leverage. When Hux let out a long, low moan, Kylo could feel the vibrations around his cock and it's more than he can take. His hand trembled against Hux's cheek when he felt it hollow under his palm, the suction sending him over the edge. Pulling himself out, Kylo pumped his cock and sent the first arc of white across parted lips, the second shot catching the brim of Hux's hat, the bridge of his nose. With a throaty groan, Kylo shoved himself back between come slicked lips and finished off with short, erratic thrusts. Wearing a lazy smile, he tugged Hux to his feet and pressed a kiss to sticky lips, tasting himself and humming softly.

"Have you satisfied your filthy urge, Ren?" Even in the aftermath of his release, the sharp tone of Hux's voice is enough to make his spent cock twitch. It was then that Kylo realised, quite belatedly, that Hux hadn't gotten hard at all during their interaction.

"For now. Maybe I should persuade you to go back to your duties with your face and uniform covered in my come. Show your officers what a greedy, vulgar little animal you are." Kylo trembled at the thought of being able to do this very thing, even if it was just a fantasy.

"You wouldn't dare." A lick to red lips and Kylo watched as Hux lifted a gloved finger to his chin, gathering a stray drop of come and bringing it to his tongue, cleaning it.

"Fuck." If Kylo hadn't just returned from ten days of training, there would have most certainly been a further exploration of this scenario, but as it was, he could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him. Tucking himself away and lifting Hux's hat off, Kylo thumbed the line of spend from the glossy brim and wiped it on his sweatpants.

"Reset to your parameters before I left." Instantly, Hux's lips curved into that sweet smile, the look in his eyes trusting and devoted. Something ached inside of Kylo. He longed for this but knew he didn't deserve to be looked at that way, knew he wasn't someone who would ever be adored. He could plant the suggestion in their mind, but it would never be the same as someone acting of their own volition. This was a concession, at least, and for a little while Kylo could pretend it was real.

"Did I do well? Are you pleased?" Hux took a step closer and their chests brushed, Kylo feeling the stiffness of the wool against his skin and Hux's arms coming up to slide around his shoulders.

"I'm very pleased. You did such a good job and I'm sure you'll do even better once you can watch the General and I interact with each other. You'll pay attention, won't you?" Big hands settled on Hux's waist, squeezed him affectionately.

"Yes, I'll do my very best." Languid green eyes dipped down to look at Kylo's mouth, then flicked back up. Kylo leaned in to kiss Hux slowly, deeply, lapping at his own taste that lingered there.

Pulling back, Kylo looked around at the boxes still waiting to be unpacked and their contents sorted away. Tomorrow. For now, he wanted to sleep and this time he wasn't going to do it alone.

"Undress and put everything back how it was. Clean up and then come and join me in bed." When Hux began to strip down, Kylo turned and headed down the hall, yawning and feeling the weight settling in his muscles. Pushing his sweats down and stepping out of them, he climbed between the sheets and called the lights to 20 percent. A few minutes later, Hux headed to the en suite. Kylo could hear the water running and then Hux stood at the doorway looking so endearingly sweet and completely unlike the General. Kylo extended his hand, beckoning him closer. Hux smiled and took Kylo's hand.

"Lie next to me, sleep with me. I've missed you while I was gone." And when Hux did so, Kylo turned to lie on his side, gathering Hux into his arms, his narrow back pressed up against Kylo's broad chest, snuggling back into the protective curve of his body. Lips pressed to Hux's nape, a goodnight whispered against warm, synthetic skin. A goodnight was murmurred back as a hand settled over one of his own. 

And there it was again, that ache burning in his chest and feeling a little too much like light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November has been a shitshow of a month and writing has been stalled due to the anxiety fallout. I've tried to keep two chapters ahead of myself before posting, but as it often does, real life has a way of interfering with the best laid plans. I will not abandon this fic, that I promise you all, but please bear with me if the next installment is delayed considerably longer than expected. Thank you for all your kudoes and comments, they are giving me the push I need to persevere. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The position Hux is tied up in is based on [this amazing fanart ](http://mist-justatrash.tumblr.com/post/144394046421/my-first-fanbook-10-131516) (top right image). Link is nsfw.

The eyebolts that Kylo had embedded into the ceiling that very morning were serving their purpose remarkably well as Hux leaned forward, balanced precariously on one foot, the other leg bent at the knee and tied in place. Knotwork adorned and restrained equally, digging into pale skin ever so slightly where it laced around Hux's thighs, across his torso, over his shoulders, and held his arms bound behind his back. At the apex of Hux's centre of gravity in this position, the rope was threaded through four eyebolts for equal distribution of weight. In this position, he was a sight to behold, all straining muscles and a furious blush colouring his cheeks, his throat, spilling down his chest, indignation radiating from green eyes. 

Stepping back to admire his work, Kylo wondered idly if it was the position, the restraint, or the fact that Hux was wearing nothing but his hat and a pair of black thigh high stockings that raised his ire. Perhaps it was a combination of the three, but beyond the resentment that was clearly written on Hux's face, there was also a sensual curve to his back, a subtle shift when he tried to bring his thighs together and couldn't, aching for some kind of friction to offset the pressure building where the tiny vibrator was held against his dripping cock with a strip of medical tape. Kylo held the controls for the vibrator and rubbed his thumb over the button that controlled speed. Pushing it up a couple of notches resulted in a soft cry that was bitten off, replaced with a look of pure hatred and oh, it really was like having the real thing wrapped up like a present just waiting for Kylo to open up. All it needed was the finishing touch.

It had been a wretched day. A mission gone awry, the intel they had recieved was wrong and it ended up with the first wave of Troopers being led straight into an ambush. Half of them were lost before the orders to pull back were given and in the end, a tactical retreat was the only choice. They didn't have to, not if the General had allowed Kylo to go planetside and retrieve the information himself. He would have been able to confirm it was a lie and that other plans would have been made. Adding to that, the inclusion of the Knight in the attack itself would have required less troops on the ground to begin with. Even with Kylo's solid logic, the General still managed to belittle and insult him in front of the others. Contrary to Kylo's usual reaction, he kept his emotions under control and refrained from the typical reign of violence that served as petty revenge and catharsis. Striding out of the meeting room with a dangerous energy spilling from every inch of him, but remaining both silent and keeping his destructive urges in check, Kylo made his way back to his quarters with a singular purpose. After all, he had other plans for his lightsabre.

Which led him to circle the trussed up figure before him, a seemingly gentle hand skimming over porcelain skin, pausing to feel the finely woven texture of the rope under his fingertips, weighing the heavy cock that bobbed between trembling thighs. Stifling clothing had long since been discarded, leaving Kylo in just his trousers and boots, a thin layer of sweat dappling his skin and his steps soundless as he came round to face Hux again.

"Always wanting to keep the upper hand, even when you know you're wrong. Do you really hate me so much that you're blind to logic? Are you truly more interested in ignoring me simply out of spite and losing your men to keep your pride? Where is your pride now, General?" Kylo nudged the button one more notch higher and fitted the controls into the elastic band of his left stocking, watching Hux squirm as a bead of clear fluid welled up at the tip of his cock.

Walking over to the bed, Kylo took up his lightsabre from the pile of clothing and returned to where Hux trembled slightly as he tried to stay balanced on his one foot. Holding the sabre hilt sideways, Kylo pushed one end under Hux's chin to angle his head up, pale green eyes narrowing as Kylo smirked down at Hux. "What's the matter? You haven't got an answer for me because you know I'm right?" 

Hux's lip curled up in a sneer, his stern expression marred by the pleasure thrumming through him as he fought against it to speak. "This was my mission to command, it had nothing to do with you or your directives. The only reason you wanted in was because you were bored." The shiver that went down Kylo's spine and the delicious furl of heat that followed made his cock twitch in his trousers. Hux had been hooked in to the video feeds and watched the entire conversation transpire. The way he took on the same tone and ferocity that the General had as he verbally tore into Kylo was absolutely flawless. The set of his jaw and the ice in his eyes sent another flutter of arousal through Kylo as he wrenched Hux's chin up higher, his voice a resentful hiss. "I will not have you interfere with First Order business just because you can't keep yourself entertained. If it concerned you in any way, I would expect your input as is fitting of your duty as my co-commander."

"Oh, but General...you know my input has been indispensible before. How often has my insight provided you with the means of furthering your galactic exploits? Or are you simply craving the glory all for yourself?" Kylo withdrew a step, caressing the sabre hilt in both hands as he walked around to stand behind Hux. Even in its state of inactivity, he could feel the hum of the crystal embedded in it, how the resonance took on a higher pitch when it felt Kylo's Force-aura sharpen. Resting the sabre on Hux's back, Kylo took Hux's ass cheeks in hand and kneaded at them, thumbs pulling at the tight furl. With a thought, the bottle of lube flew from the table and slapped into his open palm. "Look where that's gotten you." 

"It's gotten me to the rank of general without any interference from you or the Supreme Leader. It's gotten me command of my own star destroyer, which now happens to include an insubordinate, disrespectful, insol- ah!" Two slicked fingers rubbed at Hux's entrance, Kylo humming at the sight of how the little pucker fought against the touch before relaxing enough to allow a single digit. 

"So what you're saying is that you like to take on responsibilities that would intimidate others, you need the recognition that comes from doing something on a large scale." The second fingertip teased around the muscle while the first finger dipped in and out, Kylo's eyes drawn to the pale pink flush spreading across Hux's lower back. "You want to take on something big and imposing and it needs to hurt a little so it feels real." Kylo smirked at his own off-colour joke and slipped the second finger in, his half hard cock giving a heavy throb at the obscene, wet sounds as he pumped them in and out.

The only reply Kylo got out of Hux was a choked whimper which turned into a curse when Kylo thrust in more forcefully. "Everyone knows that Starkiller Base is yours. Even before its completion it's become a byword for unspeakable terrors and annihilation on such a massive scale as to be burned into galactic history for all of time and because of this, your name burns alongside it. I've forseen your legend and how it shines." Three fingers pressed in deep and Hux shouted a string of profanities even as he rocked back on an unsteady foot, his body begging for what his mouth refused to give voice to.

"And I'm there with you, the lost one in the company of a bright angel." Kylo laughed against the small of Hux's back, his nose and forehead pressed against a straining length of rope. "If only you knew how inextricably connected we are." Four fingers made a wet, squelching sound as Kylo pumped them deep, stretching Hux open until he shuddered. On the floor, droplets of clear fluid glistened thick and viscous. Kylo reached around to toy with the head of Hux's cock, a sharp cry meeting the touch, hips trying to buck into it but held taut.

Withdrawing his hands, Kylo lifted the sabre and coated it liberally with lube. Far worse things have decorated the gleaming hilt, blood and gore and bone flying as he cut through anyone and anything standing between himself and the end goal of his missions. More than once Kylo returned from a mission with his robes weighted down from the blood that soaked them through, stiff from the viscera embedded in the rough outer cloth. A weapon of this calibre would know destruction, would grow more powerful in its wake, but pleasure was something new and its frequency quaked. 

The hard edge of the hilt could only be eased in by spreading his fingers wide as Kylo had no interest in damaging Hux. Pain was not the goal at all, but an unspoken connection forged unwittingly by the General himself. Kylo felt it as clearly as any physical touch but unable to return it, to complete the circuit and that distance lay vast and wide between them. Only in this way could he at least pretend at their Force bond being acknowledged and therefore a mutual endeavour.

"You've reached into me, your fist around my beating heart as surely as my crystal's soul seeks out your power. Would you have me there, General? Would you have us achieving the heights we were destined for?" This was so many levels of wrong and Kylo knew it. It was wrong to have a pleasure droid built in the likeness of General Hux, it was wrong to take out his frustrations on a semi-sentient construct, it was wrong to sublimate his desires and to enact his depraved urges, but it brought him an inner peace that meditation was incapable of achieving, and because of that, he could justify it all to himself.

The hilt slipped in and was met by a deep groan that rolled through Kylo's blood and made his skin prickle. Pulling his fingers free, Kylo took hold of the loose end of rope and looped it around the crossguard, securing it in place. Every little shift and nudge caused Hux to squirm and when the activation button rubbed him just right inside, he let out a gasp that made Kylo grin. 

When Hux found his voice again, it was barely controlled and on the verge of a sob, thick with lust even as his words intended to cut. "I despise you and everything you stand for. You're..." Hux moaned as the crystal vibrated in its sheath, honing in on Hux's loathing. "...expendable. I alone have carried this through from Starkiller's inception to the day when it will be ready to fire and any accolades are mine alone. You are simply a tool, the means to an end."

This was too real and Kylo felt the familiar burn of humiliation thrown right back on him, a seething rage that turned his blood to acid and made his skin itch. Even as he admired the artistry of rope knotted by his own hands and the masterwork of Hux's cybernetic composition, there was no escaping his own fears and the little voice that treacherously reminded him that he was never going to be good enough. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Hux was supposed to allay this age-old ache, to make Kylo feel as powerful as he knew he was, and yet he bit back the tears that pricked his eyes.

There was enough give in the rope that held the lightsabre in place for Kylo to move it slowly and he did so, in and out, picking up the pace until Hux began to rock back on his foot and meet them as much as he could. Letting go of the hilt but keeping the thrusts steady with a thought, Kylo walked back around to face Hux, grabbing hold of his chin and tilting his face up. A wash of lurid pink spilled across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his lids heavy with pleasure, his lips parted on soft gasps.

"Admit it, you need me." Kylo pushed his thumb between red flushed lips and Hux bit down, firm but gentle. 

"Never." Golden lashes fluttered shut and Hux groaned loudly around Kylo's thumb when he increased the depth of the thrusts. 

Knowing that he had full control of the situation at any given time, Kylo still wanted to extricate the desired response without having to resort to altering Hux's parameters. He wanted Hux's compliance without sacrificing his ability to choose. Kylo was painfully hard and his balls ached, heavy with the need to come. Letting the physical pain twine with his emotional turmoil, Kylo suffused his being with them, tapped into the Dark with a moan that was unmistakably aroused. The Dark answered. 

Kylo squeezed tight around Hux's chin, wrenching his head up higher and eliciting a snarl from between bared teeth. "Beg for me." The thrusts turned rough with the barest flicker of a thought and Kylo watched Hux's face slide into something beyond pleasure, a guttural, animal sound leaving his throat. "Beg for my cock."

The beatific expression on Hux's face turned cruel and Kylo's cock throbbed in his trousers. Hux's voice was breathy, utterly unlike his strong, clipped tone as he clung to the last remnants of control. "Wh..why should I beg for your cock when I have something so much better fucking into me? Thicker, heavier, though just like you, it's..ah- controlled by a grander thought than the vessel that holds it."

The crystal sang in Kylo's mind, feeding off the swirling mix of pleasure and fury leaching from his being. Storming around behind Hux, Kylo undid the knot and pulled the hilt out almost rougly, letting it clatter to the floor, Hux's pained wail that of someone suddenly deprived. Pressing himself up against Hux's backside, Kylo reached around to pull at the tape holding the vibrator in place, letting it fall along with the controller. The jolt stilled it and all Kylo could hear was Hux's wavery cry as he ground back against Kylo's groin.

"So that's all it takes, hmm?" The change in Hux's demeanour was instantaneous and Kylo's hands slid down the tops of Hux's thighs, passing over the rope that dug into his skin, teasing at the lace edge of his stockings. "Give you a taste of pleasure and then take it away and you're a shamless wreck." Hux shivered and moaned, the sound low and desperate. 

On the way back up, one hand slid along the inside of Hux's bent leg up to the throbbing hot shaft, palming it slow and light. "You like a good tease, to test your own control over yourself and to see just how far you can push me before I snap." It felt good to have the upper hand again, even better to grind himself up against the slick, wet mess of Hux's ass. Kylo's other hand undid his trousers, pushed them down far enough to pull his leaking cock out and slotting it up against Hux's loose hole.

"Ren..." That beseeching quality in Hux's voice had Kylo's cock spitting out a thick bead of precome, adding to the slick as he pushed against Hux.

"That's it, my General. Let me hear you debase yourself for me." He teased the head of his cock along the sensitive area, letting the tip catch briefly against Hux's rim just to feel him try to shift back and take it in.

"I need..."

"What do you need?"

"F...fuck me."

"Then ask for it nicely."

Sweat slipped down Kylo's spine, his chest, making his hair stick to his face, the effort of holding himself back setting his teeth on edge. The ropes creaked as Hux strained against them, digging into his skin and making him whine. Picking up the lube from where Kylo secured it between two knots, he upended the bottle, drizzling the viscous gel over his cock and along the cleft of Hux's ass. A long, slow drag had Hux moaning and his head dropped forward, his hat tipping off and landing next to his foot.

"Ren, let me have your cock...I need you inside me, need you to fuck me, please." And oh that was what victory sounded like. As much as Kylo wanted to savour it, he was too far gone and hearing Hux beg robbed him of the last vestige of restraint. Taking hold of himself, Kylo nudged at the abused little hole and watched as he pushed inside, groaning at the sight of Hux stretching around his girth and taking it in with a reedy wail.

The rope creaked against the eyebolts as Kylo bottomed out, Hux's fingers clenching and unclenching behind his back as his foot lost purchase against the floor. Kylo grabbed hold of the ropes at Hux's hips to hold him still before setting a slow pace, fucking into him with satisfyingly deep thrusts.

"Is this what you've needed all this time, General?" The answering whine was enough for Kylo to truly savour his conquest, a harder, rougher thrust sending Hux swaying forward and Kylo's grip on the ropes pulling him right back. Hux's choked off sob was answer enough but Kylo wanted more, he needed to hear that desperate, pleading tone, needed to see Hux's tear streaked face. Pulling out abruptly made Kylo hiss as his body was denied even longer, Hux's plaintive wail tempting Kylo's resolve, but he had something else in mind. Reaching down to Hux's leg, Kylo gave the rope there a tug and the slip knot was undone, the short length of rope falling to the floor. Tentatively Hux lowered his leg and balanced himself on shaky feet, looking over his shoulder warily.

Haste made his fingers clumsy, Kylo snapping one of the knots with a sharp push of thought, Hux almost collapsing to the floor once he was no longer suspended. Quick reflexes had him caught by the crosshatch ropes between his shoulder blades and Kylo eased him upright. Hux went readily, leaning back against Kylo and panting softly. It was only a few steps to the bed but Kylo picked him up and cradled him close, stifling a little sound of surprise when Hux nuzzled against the crook of his neck. Laying Hux down on the bed, Kylo took a moment to just look at him, to appreciate the results of his work and Hux's cognitive abilities to adapt to a situation yet still follow the parameters set for him in the context Kylo desired. 

"Please..." Tears swam in the corners of jade green eyes, Hux's voice a breathy whimper and Kylo became unhinged. Both hands grabbed under Hux's knees and pushed them up and wide, putting slick, abused muscle on full display. It was a pretty shade of rose red, just like his cock, slippery with lube and puffy from use and Kylo hurried to push in again, to completely ruin him. 

"Tell me how long you've wanted this, how much you need it." The thrusts were forceful enough to coax little cries from Hux on each one and Kylo could see him struggle against the ropes keeping his arms bound behind his back. All Hux could do was lie there and take what Kylo was giving him.

Tears that welled up spilled over and tracked into coppery hair at his temples, Kylo watching this almost insignificant detail as the work of technological art that it was. "Years...from the moment I saw you unhelmed for the first time, I knew I wanted you. Ah, Ren!" Fingers dug into the angry red lines on Hux's upper thigh, pulling a soft cry from him. "I couldn't act on it, I'm a General of the First Order, such liasons are forbidden." Hux's voice had taken on a breathy tone and Kylo ached at the thought. What ever his rational mind was telling him, his emotions were in turmoil, his body certain of everything it was experiencing.

"And to think, all this time you stood there prim and proper on the bridge while you craved this." He was close, had been hovering on that edge for some time, holding himself back just to feel that sweet ache. A vicious thrust wrenched a loud cry from Hux, his internal muscles clenching tight around Kylo. "You could have had this all if you had just given in to those desires you keep so fiercely guarded. You only had to come to me, to confess."

Kylo let one hand trail along the inside of a thigh, up to the rigid, swollen shaft, a fingertip sliding up its length and making Hux cry out. He was almost incoherent with overstimulation, words mixed in with gasps and moans, his body trying so hard to match Kylo's thrusts while bound up. 

"I'm yours, please...Kylo."

His release took him by surprise, Hux's use of his first name enough to send Kylo over, shouting a curse and spilling himself deep. Through the roaring in his head and the shattering pleasure, Kylo was vaguely aware of Hux's orgasm, how his body spasmed around him, Hux's blissful cry with Kylo's name on his tongue again.

As he came down from the rush, his entire body shivered with aftershocks as he slumped over Hux's form. With a thought the ropes undid themselves and Hux stretched his arms out before wrapping them around Kylo, legs folding around his hips as well. Kylo was enveloped by long limbs, kisses pressed to the side of his face, gentle fingers stroking up and down his back.

Not willing to move just yet, Kylo spoke softly against the curve of Hux's neck. "You called me by my first name. Why?"

"I thought you might like it." Hux's reply was just the sort of unrepentant answer Kylo would expect from the General and he huffed out a little laugh. "Normally I'd ask if it displeased you, but given your reaction I've concluded that it pleased you quite a bit." Kylo could hear the smile in his voice and propped himself up on his elbows to see those rosy pink lips curved up just for him.

When Kylo disengaged and sat back on his heels, he could see the imprints of red covering Hux's torso, his arms, a thigh. Guilt moved his hands to massage gently over the worst of them, Hux laughing softly and stilling Kylo, his hands gently circling Kylo's wrists.

"I don't actually feel pain, remember? I'm simply programmed to react in a manner suitable to the physical stimulus. You can- "

Two fingers were pressed to Hux's lips and he went silent, Kylo resuming his massage with all the care he felt towards Hux. Hands moved gently over flawless skin, palms pressed down to feel the thrum beneath, fingers tracing over skeletal framework. There was no need for words right now, a silent worship of the tangible evidence that Kylo had his General as close as possible, in his bed, in his heart. He stripped off his boots and sweat soaked trousers and held out his hand, Hux taking it as they rose to walk to the shower together.

Under the hot spray, Kylo's hands resumed their gentle care with soap and shampoo and conditioner, Hux's hands just as tender on Kylo's body as they kissed and lingered, quiet save for little sighs of pleasure.

On the table in Kylo's lounge, his commlink buzzed with a message from Snoke, a mission forthcoming to retrieve a long lost map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long last, this chapter is finally finished. Thank you all for your patience and kind words in the interim, I appreciate it more than words can express. I've already started chapter 6 and hopefull it will not take as long to complete. Anxiety is a tetchy little monster but I think the roughest patch has passed and with enough luck (and a liberal application of whiskey in my coffee) I'll be able to finish this fic in a reasonable amount of time.
> 
> Again, thank you all for the kudos, comments, messages, reblogs, and general moral support. It means everything to me. <3


End file.
